


【ME】代码未完成

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 梗来自微博上一个视频，黑桃老师和我一起搞的，我只写了一点点点微小的段落，功劳属于她！
Relationships: Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 28





	【ME】代码未完成

Eduardo的发情期就要来了。

这就是做Omega的坏处——总有那么几天，他都得像个坏掉的水龙头那样滴滴答答地漏水。情潮猝然而至，不费吹灰之力地把他击倒，直把他折腾得泪眼迷离，唇齿黏连，头昏脑热，屁股还湿淋淋的，甜骚的汁液从腿根蔓出来，淅淅沥沥地淌到膝窝。

这时候，他就该起身，像是一只粘人的猫那样，循着味道去找他的alpha了。

他和Mark结婚许多年了，仍然没被他操够。只要想起自己那卷发蓝眼睛的丈夫，Eduardo都能随地随时地感觉到自己的腿心隐秘地湿起来。刚结婚的时候，他们总能在卧室的那张大床上翻来覆去，从太阳落下折腾到复又升起，连床垫都不知道糟蹋过几张。

想到那些荒唐的日日夜夜，Eduardo既羞又馋。他慢慢吞吞爬起来，光着脚踩在温凉的木质地板上，轻轻抽了抽鼻子，想找到自己的alpha。

这不是什么难事，尤其是当你的alpha是个每周工作六十个小时的工作狂的时候。

Beast不知道跑去哪里玩了，不然它又该坐在Eduardo脚边，歪着头用黑眼珠打量Eduardo，疑惑自己papa的身上为什么变了味。

Eduardo只穿着居家服——毫无审美可言的短袖配短裤。不用照镜子他都知道，自己的屁股上肯定湿了一块了。他浑身虚软地飘到书房推开门，Mark果不其然坐在电脑前，他坐在设计简洁的人体工学椅里，手指放在键盘上噼里啪啦地敲打。

Eduardo拖着脚步走过去。Mark听到他的响动，停下了手上的动作。只是他还没来得及从屏幕前抬起头，Omega就像只嗅到猫薄荷的猫咪那样，身态轻盈地凑过来。那双腿——值得Mark为之投保十亿美金的腿，轻轻巧巧地跨了一只越过Mark的身体。Eduardo丰润的、开始流水的屁股沉下来，整个人都坐在了Mark身上。他犹嫌不满足，伸出两只白嫩的胳膊，圈在Mark的脖子上，像只依赖桉树的树袋熊那样，完完全全把自己挂在了alpha身上。

“我发情期来了。”Eduardo抽着鼻子说，本来就带着口音的声音更加绵软，还带着点故作姿态的哭腔。可Omega这样做也并不显得做作；他幼鹿一样的甜棕色眼睛委屈得红红，拖长了声调的撒娇像颗巧克力糖。

座椅的扶手太碍事了，Eduardo架起长腿放上去，屁股又向前坐了坐，就差直接饥渴地把alpha的阴茎塞到自己身下的那张小嘴里。他的双手搭在alpha身后，难耐地抠抠挠挠，鼻子也凑到alpha颈项上，在那温热的、散发着强势又冷淡信息素的腺体位置着迷地深吸了一口气，脸上显露出那种独属于瘾君子的沉沦表情来。

现在，他完完全全、彻彻底底坐在Mark怀里了。只要alpha脱下裤子，就能用任何姿势，把他操到尖叫、潮吹、失禁、怀孕。

只要Mark想——Omega全心全意，愿意去做任何事，只要他的alpha履行应尽的义务，给他那根让他着魔的阴茎。

可Omega情潮涌动的香味，显然不如一台闪着荧光的电脑屏幕来得大。Mark心不在焉地撇过脸，在Eduardo香香软软的脸颊上敷衍地亲了一口，又再次转回脑袋，把注意力放在了代码上。

“乖。”Mark漫不经心地说，因为常年练习击剑而肌肉线条分明的胳膊松松地半搂住Eduardo的腰，手指重又放在了键盘上。

“我写完这段再操你。”alpha煞有介事地宣布，语调毫无一点起伏。要不是他穿着的格纹睡裤下那瞬间起立硬起来的一团正顶着Omega濡湿的臀瓣，任谁都要说这暴君CEO是个性冷淡了。

Eduardo呻吟了一声。只是听到Mark说话，他都能感觉到自己屁股里的甜水又滋出来一些。他的小腹酸得厉害，悬在Mark腰后的腿也挂不住了，颤颤巍巍地发起抖来。

Omega张开嘴，恨恨地在alpha肩头咬了一口。

“你混蛋，”他哭着说，把糊了眼泪的脸埋在alpha脖子里，“你听不见吗——我在发情期呢！”

“你真麻烦，wardo。”alpha啪嗒啪嗒敲打键盘的声音顿住了，味道锋利的信息素蔓延开来，Eduardo觉得自己要在他怀里软成一滩水了，alpha却还语气冷淡地，“这么想挨操，五分钟也等不了吗。”

Eduardo扭动了一下，就被alpha钳住了腰，那只手很快滑进了他的裤子，裹着薄茧的指尖轻车熟路地摸上了泥泞的穴口。omega期待地啜泣出声，无力地向后撅起屁股，方便alpha侵犯的动作。

“你把我的裤子都打湿了，”他的alpha用那种该死的平铺直叙的语气评价，“真是不乖。”

“啊——”他湿漉漉的臀瓣挨了alpha的一巴掌，酸痒却大于疼痛地让omega更渴求了，“Mark…快点——脱掉你该死的裤子，不然我就再砸一次你的电脑！”

他软绵绵的威胁没有奏效，自控力惊人的alpha依旧慢条斯理地戳弄他泛滥成灾的小嘴，却不肯给发情的omega解解燃眉之急。

于是愤怒的omega推了他一把，没力气的长腿足尖点着地站起来；他的眼睛红透了，像是吃不到糖的委屈，他当着alpha的面上演了一场敷衍的脱衣舞秀，乱糟糟的家居服被他扭着屁股脱下来丢在地上，现在漂亮男孩的身体完全赤裸了——

“Mark——”他拉长了调子，“你真的不操我吗？”

这就是挑衅了。

Eduardo看到他的Alpha深不见底的眼睛暗下来，他的手臂就被抓住了，他装模作样地“哎呀”了一声，就顺从地被起身的alpha一把搂住丢进了椅子里——刚刚Mark还怎么都不肯挪开屁股的那把电脑椅。

被alpha的体温捂暖的坐垫让他很舒服，却又气鼓鼓的；这把椅子有什么魔法，难道坐它还不如干我吗？

Alpha才不管他千回百转的心思，小荡妇被他养的太娇了，一发情就得立刻吃到心爱的阴茎才能满足，不然再饿久一点，omega就该哭哭啼啼的，上面下面一起湿得乱七八糟。

Eduardo看着他的alpha居高临下地、审视一般地撑在他面前，简直要心醉神迷了，他伸着手要抱，摄人心魄的长腿也迫不及待地大张开来挂在扶手上，他准备好了，从身到心，就等他的alpha恩赐一样地填满他、撕碎他、疼爱他。

“Mark、Mark——”

Alpha不耐烦似的倾身吻住了omega黏黏糊糊嘟哝着他名字的嘴，他一手脱掉格纹睡裤，一手毫不留情地捏起了omega涨红的乳粒，让omega又痛又爽地哼唧——他用了点力气，算是教训小骚猫打扰他工作的惩罚。

然后，他终于肯长驱直入地插爆了没完没了求欢的omega，又湿又软的小嘴哭着欢迎了他，和他的主人一样，wardo的小穴也总是黏糊又软糯的，好像随便他怎么鞭挞都乖巧得不可思议。

Eduardo哭惨了，他满足又委屈的，alpha的动作一进来就太凶了，他抖着臀尖就要攀上高潮了。alpha凑过来跟他咬耳朵，一手毫不留情地捏起了omega涨红的乳粒，让omega又痛又爽地哼唧——他用了点力气，算是教训小骚猫打扰他工作的惩罚。

然后，他终于肯长驱直入地插爆了没完没了求欢的omega，又湿又软的小嘴哭着欢迎了他，和他的主人一样，wardo的小穴也总是黏糊又软糯的，好像随便他怎么鞭挞都乖巧得不可思议。

Eduardo哭惨了，他满足又委屈的，alpha的动作一进来就太凶了，他抖着臀尖就要攀上高潮了。alpha凑过来跟他咬耳朵，夸他是最棒的小骚货、有最淫荡最软最会吃的小穴、说要射满他的屁股，让他怀孕涨奶。omega快乐极了，他终于如愿以偿地被丈夫按住狠操了，alpha的下流话在发情期的omega耳朵里都是最甜蜜的鼓励，他甚至迫不及待地想要张开生殖腔，就让alpha粗暴地插进去，灌满他的子宫，让他在巅峰高潮里怀上他的种。

但坏心眼的alpha没让他就这么轻易舒服，他被毫无预兆地就着连结的姿势抱了起来，重力让阴茎一下子滑进了开了半个小口的生殖腔，不知道是谁的蜜液滴滴答答地顺着两人的腿根淌下来，omega惊呼了一声收缩着小穴，又被一巴掌扇在粉红的臀肉上。

他被转了个身，背靠在alpha的怀里，没骨头似的坐在Mark的大腿上，他腿也软腰也软的，小腹更是酸软得快要滴出水来，“干嘛呀——，Mark……”

他的alpha掰开他的腿根，把润白的、修长的、被骚液淌湿的两条大腿抱上来大开着搭在了座椅扶手上。又捏着他的下颌逼他看着还开着编程页面的电脑，不紧不慢地咬着他的耳尖命令，“自己动，我写完这段之前不许高潮。”

于是娇花似的omega哭了，当然，他的丈夫平时是捧他在手心里的，却偏偏在发情的时候这样欺负他。可是他想要极了，而且屁股里就吃着他最喜欢的大肉棒，只能在卷毛alpha无动于衷地噼里啪啦敲打键盘的声音里努力地挺动着腰腹，坐在他的身上试图操着自己。

可是这哪里能满足他，他可是一个在发情的omega啊，他需要被alpha狂风骤雨似的占有，教他的叫床都只能不连贯地变成求饶那样才行，“Mark——，我-我要生气了……”

他比蜜糖还软的哭腔让alpha粗硬的阴茎在他体内跳动了一下，终于，他的alpha心软了，前一秒还敲在键盘上的手抱紧了他的身体，他感觉到Mark叼住了他后颈上早就被标记过的腺体，他的alpha要专心地操他了，于是omega浑圆的屁股里又滑出一股甜滋滋的水来。

Mark没再犹豫了，他环抱着在他怀里门户大开的omega一阵不留情面地挺动，让玫瑰花一样盛放的omega放肆地尖叫着，香甜的信息素腻人地盈满了房间，在omega潮吹的前一刻，他又一次咬破了对方的颈腺，放任结骨在omega的肚子里膨出，把浓腥的精液灌满了生殖腔。

“还好吗？”alpha让射完的性器滑出来，搂着浑身都湿透的Eduardo转了个身，让对方像来时那样小考拉似的挂在自己身上。

又累又涨的omega拿鼻头蹭了蹭他的颈窝，小幅度地点了点头。

“我抱你去洗澡。”

Alpha刚要站起来，却被omega扯着衣角的小动作制止，他亲了亲小鹿汗湿的发顶，不得要领地问他怎么了。

“…等你写完这段再去。”

Eduardo软塌塌的声音从他的颈窝里闷闷地传出来。

FIN.


End file.
